


thinker

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, More - Freeform, i should just sleep it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #2





	thinker

**Author's Note:**

> warning 
> 
> suicidal thoughts  
a lot of religious talk  
and self hatred

A girl stares up at the clouds. She feels the breeze comb through her hair gently. It vaguely reminds her of something. Something like a better time? The girl faces her reality. Her eyes drift over the rocky terrain she stands tall on. But that isn’t all. She looks farther, past the earth she is anchored to. The empty space between the cliff and the ravine that is the taunting sea around her. Does this girl seek hell? Has she not sinned enough? She studies the ravine closely. Oh! How pretty. A gentle orange glow. It reminded her of warmth. Warmth? But it had just got so hot-

The girl looked down at the fire spreading up the ravine. Like the devils themselves were charging after her. They knew, they all knew! She could no longer hide from judgement. Her death was fast approaching, but was she not the one running toward it? With open arms. Nobody should be glad at the thought of death! So sad it was. 

The girl couldn’t face the devils head on. She walked from the cliff, back to her home. The closer she was, the more she wanted to- to-

To what? She had no firm ideas as to what she wanted. All she knew was she was pulled tight in all directions. Was it not already hell? Could anything be worse than this? How foolish of her. What a stupid child. Had she not listened to the warnings? Nothing compares to hellfire, eternal pain.

“Mommy! Mommy? Is the end of the world coming soon?” The mother only shrugged. “We don’t get to tell what time the end comes. That’s for God.” The girl only seemed to be more distraught. “Mommy! What if it comes today? Or tomorrow! I will die. I will never live again! Is this what you want of me? Please, save me.” The mother sighed. “Darling. Don’t run to me for salvation. I cannot. You are misled. Go to God, ask him.” The girl was still scared, even after she got on her knees and cried. Her thoughts were only a mess of “I don’t want to die- I don’t wanna be in pain- Help- Please!” God is merciful. He has love and compassion. But has it not already faded? Did he not say that he regretted creating humanity? What about the girl, had she not been tainted at birth? God said he would forgive, over and over! Rejoice then. But at some point, he would harden the hearts of those lost, and they would be forever damned. The child was tainted when her father defiled her. He was instantly punished. But the girl-

It wouldn’t be long. 

If so, should she not quicken it? The girl walked back to her cliff, her doom. If she would just close her eyes. Think to the warm glow. So orange-

Orange.

She glanced at her foot. Hovering in the air, feeling the flames taste her foulness. The girl couldn’t do it. She ran back to her home. Maybe next time?


End file.
